Adam
Adam is a mage of Blue Pegasus. Appearance Adam is a brown haired silver eyes male of average height. He usually is wearing light armor to protect him in battle. He sports a one-handed sword and a red light shield in battle. Personality Adam is a passionate cowardly man, who would rather sit at home and raise a family. At many times his passion and cowardliness collide, like when he went out to join a guild to win the heart of a girl from his home town. History Adam was born in X768 and grew up on next to a farm just on the outskirts of the kingdom of Fiore, in the Land of Seven. He had a friend there, Faith. Then Faith began to train in magic so Adam followed. He secretly went to Faiths teacher and ask to be taught, the man refused and said. "You have no talent in magic." Adam, furious began to search for his own teach, he walked around town asking if anyone knew a magic teacher but everyone he asked said no. One day the crazy old homeless lady in town showed up at his door. Adam saw her and instantly shut his door out of fear. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He shouted from behind the door. They woman pressed her hand on the door and a magic circle appeared, the door then burst sending Adam flying to the back wall knocking him out. She then screamed., "IMMA TEACH YOU MAGIC SON!" While grabbing Adam and dragging him to the woods. Adam woke up in the woods unsure of what happened, when he got up he noticed he was in an old run down shack. As Adam gathered his courage and walked outside he saw the old woman training in some kind of magic. "What is that?" Adam asked directed at the woman. She looked back with a wide eerie smile. "Wave magic son, Imma teach you, but you cant ever leave these woods until you are strong enough to fight the boar that guard the area. Adam was shocked. "I-I don't want to learn magic anymore!" He said scarred for his life. She then responded with. "TO LATE SON!" For 2 years Adam was gone. He then woke up one morning with a note from his teacher who was now like the mother he never had. "Your training is now finish dont worry about the payment son." Adam, confused started to leave the woods when suddenly the boar that he forgot was guarding the area appeared charging towards him. Adam was surprised with how easily he was able to defeat him and how much he has grown. After his journey home he walked in to see his dad with a shocked face. Leaving Adam with alot of explaining to do. After explaining everything to his dad and a few hugs and tears Adam realized that his house was empty and his father explained that he found a mysterious note on the door saying "Payment, son" and everything was stolen. Adam went to go see his best friend and woman of his dreams but when he arrived her brother told him that she left some time ago. Adam went home with a broken heart and stayed in town for a few more month to help his father replace everything that was stolen. After Adam finished all of his responsibilities in town he hugged his father and left to go join up with Faith. Magic and Abilities Sword/Shield Fighting Specialist: '''Adam has been trained to use a short one handed sword and a buckler shield in combat. Wave: A form of Magic that nullifies any other in cminog Magic attacks. The user creates waves out of vibrations and can cause explosions when the vibrations hits somebody else's Magic. These waves can be thrown as projectiles, and the user also seems to be able to change the length and width of these waves. The user can also surround themselves with Wave to make a shield. While inside it, the opponent's body will be continuously zapped. While Magic cannot be used inside the Wave, it will not protect from hand-to-hand combat, if the opponent manages to make contact. Limitations - ▪ While surrounded by Wave magic in the use of a shield, the user is constantly zapped and will drain their magic stamina rapidly. ▪ User can not defend and attack at the same time. '''Wave Bullet - User creates two orbs using both of his/her hands, which he/she then sends at the target like bullets. These are strong enough to shatter the ground. Depending on the frequency of the wave. Wave Shield - User makes a spherical orb out of their Wave Magic, which nullifies other Magic. If the opponent touches inside the orb their body will be zapped continuously. However, if part of their body is outside of the orb, they can still use Magic to help with their body that's inside the shield. Wave Boost - User aims his hands behind him and creates a trail of Wave Magic that spirals around targets behind him and nullifying their ability to use Magic while causing the user to boost forward. Wave Bubble - The user spreads both his arms creating a large Wave Shield around him and his allies. The user cannot move and the allies can not use magic unless it exceeds the power of the users shield. Wave (Body Part) - The users desired body part begins to glow. If any strike with this body part connects it sends waves out amplifying the hit making them much stronger and canceling magic that it interacts with. Wave Jump - Much like Wave Boost but the user focuses the waves on the ground using them to boost up into the air, or boost himself while in the air to make a second jump if needed. Wave Clap - An S-Class magic that when the user claps after focusing his magic into his palms, all magic in a mid range area is canceled for that moment, if said magic is less than or equal to the wave claps power. Wave - The user places there palm on an object and activates there magic. Depending on the frequency of the wave, this could cause major damage or just shake the object. Equipment Chain mail, Greaves, Sword, Shield Relationships Trivia Quotes "That is Scary" Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Blue Pegasus